Provide planning and analysis support to the Division of Cancer Grants, National Cancer Institute, through data collection analysis, formatting, planning, and documentation necessary to complete requested projects: development of planning estimating relationships; systems planning assistance; data formatting and analysis, documentation, presentation, and visual displays; systems analysis technique assistance; and monthly status reports.